I was hoping you might accompany me…
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: Tout est dans le titre... J'espérais que tu m'accompagnerais...


**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les livres **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** sont la propriété de **_**L. J. Smith**_**, de **_**Hachette Livre**_**, et les séries **_**The**__**Vampire Diaries**_** et **_**The**__**Originals **_**sont la propriété de **_**Julie Plec**_** et de **_**Kevin Williamson**_**. Elles sont produites par **_**The**__**CW**_**. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

**Rating :**** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du TVD.**

**Genre :**** Drama / Family / Tragedy / Romance… (Mon domaine de prédilection^^)**

**Personnages :**** Elena Gilbert / Elijah Mikaelson / Rebekah Mikaelson **

**Situation temporelle :**** Saison 3 épisode… Euh… 15 ? Je ne sais plus...**

**Changements de situation :**** Elena est tombée sous le charme d'Elijah.**

**Autres : ****Je sais que c'est – toujours – larmoyant, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.**

**Date :**** 26 Aout 2014**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**I was hoping you might accompany me…**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elena, sans aucun entrain, se désincarcéra de son fauteuil, jeta le programme TV sur la table basse, qui fini son trajet sur le tapis. Dans un soupir, elle le ramassa, alors que la sonnette retentit une seconde fois.

« J'arrive… » marmonna-t-elle comme si la personne à l'extérieur pouvait l'entendre.

Encore un soupir plus tard, la jeune femme tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Elle leva les yeux, mais n'eut pas besoin de voir le visage de son visiteur pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

_Pourquoi lui ?_

Elena tenta de rester calme. Elle déglutit – elle l'espéra – discrètement mais ne put empêcher son cœur de commencer une douce valse.

« Elena, » la salua-t-il, une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres.

« Elijah, » sourit-elle plus franchement en hochant la tête.

Le sourire du vampire s'accentua pour former ce demi-sourire dont il avait le secret. Le cœur de l'humaine passa de la valse au tango.

_Bon sang, pourquoi est-il si… sexy ? Non, ça ne lui rend pas justice… À se damner ? Ouaip…_

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer. À vrai dire, » poursuivit le vampire, « J'avais espéré que tu m'accompagnes. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer… »

Adieu le tango, bonjour la salsa.

« D'accord, » accepta la jeune femme en ne pouvant s'arrêter de sourire.

Elle se précipita dans le hall, prit la première veste qui lui passait sous la main et sortit au pas de course. L'immortel se tenait au même endroit, ce qui étonna la jeune femme. L'air surprit de cette dernière n'échappa pas au brun.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien de spécial, » expliqua la jeune fille. « C'est simplement que… Eh bien, les autres vampires – mâles – de ma connaissance sont plutôt du genre à taper du pied d'impatience près de la voiture parce qu'ils oublient que je n'ai pas leur vitesse surnaturelle, » finit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le visage de l'Originel se figea et son regard se durcit. Il finit par pousser un très léger soupir, qu'Elena aurait sûrement manqué si elle n'était pas aussi attentive au moindre geste du vampire.

« Il y a quelques aspects de la société d'aujourd'hui auxquels j'ai du mal à m'adapter, » avoua-t-il avec un peu de gêne. « À une époque, se montrer si… discourtois aurait pu valoir quelques coups et une humiliation en publique. »

« Personnellement, j'apprécie la courtoisie, » gloussa – presque – la jeune femme en rosissant.

Le vampire hocha la tête et présenta son bras à la jeune femme qui s'en saisit. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture, où il lui ouvrit la portière passager. Sans un mot, il s'installa derrière le volant et démarra. Le silence devint rapidement pesant pour la brune, qui sentait la tension monter, causée par le vampire à ses côtés. Dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder à la dérobée, il s'en rendrait immédiatement compte.

« Dis-moi, » lâcha-t-elle soudain, « lorsque vous êtes entre vous, qu'il n'y a pas d'humains, vous vivez à vitesse humaine ou vampirique ? »

Il lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Quoi ? Je suis curieuse, je n'ai pas le droit ? » se défendit la jeune femme à voix basse.

« La plupart du temps, nous sommes obligés de nous comporter comme les humains, pas parce que nous le voulons, cependant. Nous vivons avec des objets créés par les humains, pour les humains, selon les normes des humains. Même au maximum de leurs… capacités, vont bien trop lentement, sont bien trop fragiles pour nous, » expliqua le brun. « Si j'ouvre une porte avec ma vitesse et ma force... naturelle, tu peux être certaine que la poignée restera dans ma main.

La brune hocha la tête, songeuse.

« Est-ce difficile, au jour le jour, de se comporter comme un humain ? »

« Au début, c'est une attention de chaque instant, » avoua l'immortel. « Et puis on s'habitue. Ça ne devient jamais naturel, cependant, bien que mes frères et sœurs se soient régulièrement montrés jaloux de ma ‟facilité à être humain" comme ils disent, » marmonna le vampire sur la fin de sa phrase.

Elena hocha de nouveau la tête et garda le silence, continuant à réfléchir. Elle savait que l'homme à ses côtés faisait parti des meilleurs de sa race. Il faisait parti des cinq plus vieux vampires. Il était celui qui avait le plus grand contrôle de lui-même. Il avait passé sa vie à tenter de rassembler sa famille… s'il fallait le décrire, elle aurait dit… dévoué. Il avait l'air constamment… triste. Et elle détestait ça. Elle sentait son cœur battre fort et se dit qu'elle devait attiser la soif du vampire avec ses pulsions et ses émotions. Elle se demanda quel contrôle il avait sur sa soif. On disait qu'elle était incroyable.

La brune finit par se rendre compte qu'elle fixait le vampire depuis un long moment. Elle détourna rapidement le regard.

« Un problème ? » demanda le vampire avec un sourire en coin.

« Ne serait-ce pas de la moquerie que j'entends derrière ce ton – faussement – concerné ? » rétorqua la jeune femme, tentant de retourner la situation à son avantage.

« Eh bien, tu te perds dans tes pensées sans me quitter des yeux et ton cœur s'emballe alors que tu détourne le regard. Que dois-je en déduire ? » ricana-t-il.

Elena serra les dents. Elle ne le connaissait pas moqueur. Et elle dut admettre que ça lui plaisait. Son regard brillait d'une lueur malicieuse qui le rendait absolument irrésistible. Elle se mordit les lèvres, tentant de se reconcentrer. Elle n'allait pas le laisser se moquer d'elle ainsi. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas de solution pour s'en sortir la tête haute.

« J'ai une question, mais elle est relativement personnelle… enfin, je suppose qu'elle l'est. C'est pour cela que j'ai détourné les yeux, » tenta-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Je te remercie de ta délicatesse, Elena, mais tu peux poser cette question, si tu veux, » proposa-t-il en tournant la tête vers la brune, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil tout en continuant à regarder devant elle.

« Le sang… L'envie de sang… devient-elle plus… gérable… avec le temps ? »

Le vampire laissa échapper un rire.

« Oui. Le temps, et la volonté, permettent de la contrôler quasiment parfaitement, » expliqua-t-il. « Il y a toujours des moments plus délicat que d'autres, où il faut s'éloigner, parfois fuir sans demander son reste, parce que l'on sait qu'on ne pourra pas s'arrêter à temps. Alors on trouve un sans abri, ou un comateux sans famille, ce genre de choses… » finit-il en serrant les mains autour du volant.

« Tu n'aimes pas lorsque tu perds le contrôle, » lâcha la jeune femme dans un murmure.

« Non, effectivement, et plus les années passent, plus c'est frustrant… » répondit Elijah, laconique.

« Personne n'est parfait, » souffla la brune dans une tentative de réconfort qu'elle trouva ridicule.

Malgré tout, les mains du vampire cessèrent de broyer le volant.

« Lui en veux-tu ? » questionna la jeune femme.

« À qui ? Pour quoi ? »

« À ta mère. Pour avoir créé en ses enfants cette envie de sang, » ajouta-t-elle. « Y a-t-il eu des jours où tu aurais souhaité ne pas être immortel ? … Ok, _ça_, c'est définitivement personnel. Désolée, » s'excusa la jeune femme.

Le vampire s'arrêta et coupa le moteur. Il invita – d'un geste – la jeune femme à sortir du véhicule. Ils se trouvaient dans la forêt. Ils quittèrent le chemin et s'enfoncèrent sous les arbres.

« J'avais oublié combien cet endroit m'avait manqué, » souffla l'immortel.

« Je crois que je suis juste incapable d'imaginer à quoi ça pouvait ressembler il y a mille ans, » avoua la jeune femme.

« Eh bien, ton école est construite sur un village indien, C'est là-bas que j'ai vu mon premier loup garou, » raconta le brun, le regard dans le vague. « Il y avait la grand place sur laquelle les indiens se rassemblaient pour prier et, non loin de là, il y avait des champs, où des chevaux sauvages venaient paître. »

« C'est… incroyable… » souffla la jeune femme.

Elijah sourit et invita la brune à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent près des ruines de l'ancienne église.

« Tu connais aussi cet endroit ? » s'étonna l'humaine.

« Je le connais bien. En dessous de nous se trouve une grotte dans laquelle j'aimais jouer, enfant. Elle est reliée à un réseau de tunnels qui s'étend sur la zone toute entière, » expliqua-t-il en tendant le bras devant lui et décrivant un large arc de cercle. « Peut-être Mère Nature avait-elle créé ces abris afin de nous protéger contre la sauvagerie de la Pleine Lune. Notre mère nous disait qu'il fallait toujours maintenir l'équilibre. »

Elle avait parlé d'Esther un peu avant, d'elle-même. Mais la façon dont le vampire avait ramené le sujet fit qu'Elena se sentit prise au piège.

« Peut-être devrais-je rentrer ? » murmura la jeune femme alors qu'elle aurait bien passé le reste de la journée avec le vampire.

« Je t'apprécie, Elena. Peut-être même que je t'admire, » continua-t-il en ignorant délibérément la jeune femme. « Tu as des qualités que j'appréciais avant même d'être transformé par ma mère. Et parmi celles-ci, il y a celle que j'estime plus que toutes les autres. Tu es franche. Tu es honnête. Tu n'es pas fourbe de nature. Et pourtant, lorsque je t'ai interrogée sur ton entretien avec ma mère, alors que tu me regardais droit dans les yeux, tu m'as menti, » lâcha le vampire d'une horrible voix neutre.

« Tout ce que souhaite Esther, c'est un nouveau départ, » couina la brune alors que le vampire se plaçait face à elle, la prenant par les épaules.

« Elena, je peux sentir ton cœur battre, tu te rappelles ? Il s'emballe lorsque tu n'es pas franche avec moi. Tu m'as menti au bal, tu m'as menti dans la voiture et tu me mens en ce moment même. Je vais finir par m'inquiéter, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour toi qu'il batte aussi vite. Maintenant, dis-moi la vérité, » exigea-t-il à mi-voix, toujours de cette vois si neutre qu'Elena se sentit plus coupable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle aurait largement préféré qu'il s'énerve. Au lieu de ça, elle le sentait… en fait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui accentuait son mal-être.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça, » murmura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

Elle se sentait comme la biche prise au piège des phares d'une voiture. Comme le lapin au fond de son terrier, le renard devant l'entrée. Acculée.

« Viens-en aux faits, Elena, » soupira le vampire avec cette étincelle non compréhensible pour elle, en la lâchant.

« On nous a dit que le quatrième cercueil contenait une arme qui permettrait de tuer Klaus ! Mais quand on a appris que c'était ta mère… on a plus su quoi penser, » marmonna la jeune femme, clairement désemparée.

« Elle prétend vouloir que nous formions de nouveau une famille unie, » rappela le vampire pour écarter cette histoire d'arme.

« Ouai… Unie… On peut le dire comme ça… » souffla la jeune femme, amère, la gorge nouée. « Quand elle a demandé à me voir, j'ai pensé… j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait… qu'elle accepterait de nous aider, qu'il y avait un espoir, qu'elle trouverait un moyen pour tuer Klaus, » murmura-t-elle, le regard vissé sur ses pieds.

L'immortel attrapa de nouveau la brune pour les épaules.

« Elena, regarde-moi, et dis-moi. S'il te plait, » insista le vampire.

La jeune femme leva des yeux presque humides vers l'Originel. Il resserra sa prise sur l'humaine et lui jeta un regard encourageant.

« Elle ne veut pas seulement tuer Klaus, » bredouilla-t-elle en voulant détourner le regard, mais n'y arrivant pas.

L'immortel la lâcha brutalement en se détournant, les lèvres pincées.

« Elle veut nous tuer tous les cinq. Elle veut éradiquer les monstres qu'elle a créés, » s'étrangla-t-il.

Il passa une main sur son visage pour se reprendre.

« Vous n'êtes pas des monstres ! » s'insurgea Elena.

Le vampire leva une main pour la faire taire.

« Vous n'êtes _pas_ des monstres ! » répéta-t-elle en élevant la voix. « Finn et Kol n'en sont pas, Rebekah, encore moins et toi certainement pas ! »

Elle s'avança vers le brun qui avait le regard dans le vide.

« Je sais que ce n'est absolument pas le moment, Elijah, mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis _sincèrement_ désolée d'avoir poignardé Rebekah. Si tu veux tout savoir, ça me réveille chaque nuit. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à le faire, mais… Je n'ai pas su résister à la pression des autres, qui ne lui faisaient pas confiance, » confia-t-elle.

« Et toi, lui faisais-tu confiance ? » demanda le vampire, le regard toujours perdu.

« Oui, je lui faisais confiance, » assura-t-elle, et le vampire parut la croire.

« Et aujourd'hui ? » insista-t-il.

« Eh bien, je ne lui en veut pas d'essayer de me tuer à chaque occasion. Et si nous devions de nouveau faire face ensemble, alors oui, je lui ferais confiance, et cette fois, peu importe ce qu'en penseraient les autres, » promit-elle d'une voix forte.

L'autre hocha vaguement la tête.

« Comment compte-t-elle nous tuer ? » demanda-t-il en replongeant son regard dans celui d'Elena qui sentit son cœur repartir de plus belle.

« Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, » avoua la jeune femme. « Le principe, c'est qu'elle devait créer un genre de potion, ou je ne sais quoi, qui devait lier tous ses enfants. Ainsi, même si Klaus est invincible, elle n'aurait eu à tuer que l'un d'entre vous et tous les autres seraient morts. »

« Pour ça, elle aurait eu besoin du sang de l'un d'entre nous, donné volontairement, je suppose. Puis nous faire ingérer cette mixture. Ensuite arriver à capturer et tuer l'un d'entre nous. Et quel était ton rôle ? » réfléchit le vampire à voix haute en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« Finn était là, il lui a donné son sang. Elle aurait versé la potion dans le champagne que vous avez tous bu à la soirée. Finn, toujours avait l'intention de se sacrifier à la prochaine pleine lune. Et elle devait utiliser le sang du doppleganger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, » récapitula-t-elle d'une traite.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle était clouée à un arbre par une main d'Elijah lui enserrant la gorge, les pieds battant dans le vide. Elle tenta durant trois ou quatre secondes de se débattre, puis laissa tomber. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se contenta d'attendre que le manque d'air la tue. Après tout, elle mourrait en regardant celui qui faisait battre son cœur de pauvre humaine mortelle. Il se tenait là, devant elle, magnifique, le regard – presque – insondable. Presque, parce qu'elle comprit enfin ce que voulait dire cette étincelle qu'il avait dans le regard dès qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, et qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à déchiffrer.

Il était déçu. Blessé. Par elle. Parce qu'il croyait qu'elle lui avait menti. Oui, c'était vrai, elle lui avait menti. Mais seulement sur la raison qui poussait son cœur à la crise cardiaque. Lui.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent, alors que le manque d'apport en oxygène lui faisait voir des points noirs. Elle fit vaguement non de la tête, et essaya de parler, sans succès. Elle regarda alors le vampire droit dans les yeux, et tenta de lui faire passer ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait tord. Elle ne l'avait pas trahit.

« Pas… mentit, » articula-t-telle finalement dans un gargouillement. « Pas… laissé… Esther… … Pas… Pas… Lijah… plait… pas… » finit-elle alors que sa tête partait en arrière et qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Elle fut réveillée brutalement, une main la giflant. Elle papillonna des yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle était dans les bras du vampire, qui l'avait retenue alors qu'elle s'effondrait.

La jeune femme se recula précipitamment, non pas par inquiétude, mais par soucis d'y voir clair et de ne pas se perdre dans ses explications. De toute façon, avoir le vampire si près d'elle n'était absolument pas bon pour son cœur.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti ! » s'exclama-t-elle, la voix éraillée. « J'ai refusé de donner mon sang ! Et si je ne t'ai rien dit plus tard dans la soirée, c'est parce que je n'avais aucune idée de qui pourrait écouter notre conversation ! »

L'immortel ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, évaluant la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ton cœur s'affole-t-il dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton sec – exigeant une réponse – quittant finalement cet abominable ton neutre

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, honteuse. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser tomber ?

« Écoute, Elena, » reprit le vampire, agacé, « Rebekah est là-dessous, et elle n'attend que toi pour commencer une partie de chasse dont tu sera la proie. Alors parle ! » exigea-t-il en se saisissant d'elle plutôt brusquement.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de ceux du vampire.

« Il est hors de question que je dise le moindre mot si Rebekah peut l'entendre, » souffla-t-elle, complètement bloquée à l'idée que la blonde ait entendu tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dits.

« Parce que tu penses avoir le choix ? » ironisa le vampire. « Bon sang, dis-moi, je ne comprends pas ! » tonna l'immortel à la fin de sa phrase, finissant tout de même par s'énerver.

« Mais ne sais-tu pas assembler deux et deux ? » cria la jeune femme, à bout de nerfs. « Ce n'est pas cette stupide diversion dans la voiture qui t'as convaincue, tout de même ! En mille ans d'existence, tu as eu le loisir d'apprendre à détecter ce genre de choses, merde ! » finit-elle dans un – presque – sanglot, de rage et d'impuissance mêlé.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant le vampire la lâcher. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il n'était plus là.

« Fantastique, » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. « Surtout, ne t'en fais pas, je vais me débrouiller pour rentrer, » hurla-t-elle au vent. « Je vais trafiquer ta voiture comme dans les films, et je vais même la revendre au marché noir pour la peine ! Je paierai le reste de mes étude avec ! Na ! Rebekah, plutôt que de rire comme une baleine de ma situation, viens m'achever, merci ! Ça ne devrait te prendre que quelques secondes ! » s'époumona-t-elle encore.

Effectivement, un instant plus tard, la blonde se tenait devant elle, dans toute sa gloire et sa supériorité surnaturelle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Si tu es là pour me torturer ou m'enfoncer – ce qui revient au même – tu peux passer ton chemin, » murmura la brune en se laissant choir au sol, lasse.

Rebekah ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma.

« Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère trouve aux doubles Petrova, mais il est certain que tu as plus de qualité que cette garce de Katarina, et plus de classe que Tatia, » ricana-t-elle. « Quel est ton intérêt pour Elijah ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite. « Est-ce ta passade du moment ? Est-il un autre vampire à accrocher à ton tableau de chasse d'humaine ? Est-ce juste pour t'éclater une fois ? Est-ce pour le trahir ensuite de la pire des façons ? » cracha-t-elle en retroussant les lèvres sur ses canines pointues.

« Couché, Médor, » grinça l'humaine, perdant tout sens se survie.

La vampire gronda, mais la brune ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête vers son prédateur. Au contraire, elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Rebekah. Pas avec ce qu'elle allait lui avouer.

« J'ai… succombé à ton frère à la seconde où je l'ai vu, dans ce foutu manoir où j'avais été emmenée pour être livrée à lui. Depuis, la personne envers qui j'ai été la plus honnête, la plus… fidèle, c'est lui, » marmonna la jeune femme.

La vampire éclata de rire, puis redevint – mortellement – sérieuse. Elle savait pertinemment que l'humaine tenait à mourir fripée et entourée de ses arrières petits-enfants.

« Je n'ai qu'une question pour toi. Es-tu prête à sacrifier ton humanité pour lui ? »

Elena rigola, amère.

« Sacrifier quelle humanité ? Il n'y a pas plus humain que lui, Rebekah ! » railla la jeune femme, défendant Elijah avant même de se défendre elle.

La blonde regarda la jeune femme en silence, le regard sérieux. Elle hocha la tête.

« Réponds, » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton peut-être un peu moins sec.

« J'ai passé des jours, à me poser la question, alors que le simple fait de me la poser me donnait la réponse, » murmura-t-elle, désabusée, alors qu'elle releva les yeux vers la blonde, qui n'était définitivement plus moqueuse. « Je suis prête à passer une éternité d'amitié à ses côtés plutôt que… plutôt que rien. »

La blonde s'approcha de l'humaine et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Regrettes-tu vraiment ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard dur.

« Oui, » souffla la brune, qui lâcha un rire nerveux. « Je reste fidèle à ceux qui me trahissent tous les jours, et je laisse tomber ceux qui croyaient en moi. »

Elle se releva, et Rebekah suivit. Elles se retrouvèrent debout, face à face.

« La seule chose qui pourrait te faire comprendre que je suis sincère, c'est justement ce que j'ai perdu en vous poignardant tous les deux, et aujourd'hui, je ne peux rien faire pour que vous ayez confiance en moi. Je ne peux qu'attendre que vous me donniez une nouvelle chance. »

Rebekah ne dit rien, resta immobile un moment, puis tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche. Elle grimaça.

« Comme tu veux, mais tu ne dira pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu ! » gronda-t-elle.

Et elle disparut.

Elena ferma les yeux. Il était là. Il était resté. Et il avait tout entendu.

« Génial, » marmonna-t-elle. « Comment se ridiculiser en une leçon, » murmura-t-elle si bas qu'elle fut certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Elle attendit, mais rien ne se passa. Elle en vint à croire qu'il n'était pas là et que Rebekah avait voulu s'amuser à ses dépends.

Elle marcha un peu, passant la main sur les ruines de l'ancienne église.

Il y avait un équilibre. Bonnie ne cessait de lui répéter. Pour tout et tous. Avec Stefan, et même avec Damon, elle était… en déséquilibre total, ne trouvant pas sa place, ne sachant vraiment où se mettre, n'arrivant pas à se faire comprendre, ni entendre, ni même respecter, parfois. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se mordit les lèvres. Peut-être attendait-il qu'elle parle. Soupirant, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix relativement forte. « À choisir, j'aurais prit un pauvre humain basique et inoffensif ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi… En fait, je sais exactement pourquoi, » rigola-t-elle. « Parce que tu es la personne la plus… humaine que j'aie jamais rencontré. Tu fais preuve de tant de… tout. Honnêteté, compassion, loyauté, dévouement, confiance, et j'en oublie. Tu veux cacher ce que tu dois appeler des faiblesses, mais elles font de toi cet être capable de tant d'émotions. Tu ne dois pas les cacher. Tu… bon sang, je n'ai pas vingt ans et je te dis ça… Je n'en ai aucun droit. Je suis désolée, » marmonna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Puis elle leva les bras de chaque côté de son corps, paumes tournées vers le ciel, tout comme son visage.

« Mais si je ne te le dis pas, qui te le dira ? » s'écria-t-elle en laissant retomber ses bras. « Tu passe ton temps à tenter de retrouver cette famille dont tu as besoin et qui, elle, passe son temps à te laisser tomber ! Tu as l'impression d'être le seul à tenter de recoller les morceaux, et à chaque fois que tu y arrives, on dirait qu'il y en a un qui prend un malin plaisir à réduire à néant tes efforts ! Mais tu ne pourras pas continuer éternellement. Tu te perds un peu plus à chaque fois que tu te sens trahit ! Et chaque fois, c'est un peu plus difficile de repartir, de recommencer à te battre pour ces égoïstes que tu aimes malgré tout, » hurla-t-elle, la voix éraillée par des sanglots qu'elle ne sentait pas.

Elle reprenait difficilement sa respiration, les mains sur les genoux, les larmes tombant sur le sol. Elle tenta de respirer doucement, de prendre une longue inspiration, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle tomba à genoux, frappant le sol de ses poings serrés.

« Je me dégoûte tant, tu ne peux pas savoir, tu ne peux pas imaginer, » ragea-t-elle. « Je ferais n'importe quoi, _n'importe quoi_ si ça pouvait me rendre ta confiance, » finit-elle en murmurant, se détestant d'autant plus qu'elle en était à le supplier.

Une seconde plus tard, elle était étouffée dans une étreinte forte et rassurante – définitivement pas celle de Rebekah – dans laquelle elle ne put se résoudre à se laisser aller. Elle devait se reprendre, ils n'avaient pas fini de discuter. Respirant profondément, elle réussit à se calmer.

« J'en ai voulu à ma mère un nombre incalculable de fois, » murmura soudain l'immortel, répondant à la question que la jeune femme avait posé dans la voiture, alors qu'ils arrivaient. « Je l'ai haït, je l'ai maudit, je me suis isolé, j'ai tenté d'oublier, j'ai même voulu en finir une fois ou deux, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. »

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu… ? » demanda l'humaine dans un souffle.

« C'est toujours pour la même raison, Elena. C'est parce qu'on m'a… brisé le cœur, » expliqua-t-il d'une voix si basse que la jeune femme dut en deviner une partie.

Elle se détacha un peu de lui pour pouvoir se redresser un peu et passer ses bras autour du cou du vampire, ne supportant pas qu'il ait pu se sentir assez mal pour envisager la mort. À peine s'était elle rapprochée de l'immortel qu'il repassait ses bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui au maximum. Elle le serra le plus fort qu'elle put.

« Je les étriperais bien, » souffla-t-elle à l'oreille du vampire.

Elijah resserra encore ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Puis elle finit par se reculer et se relever. Le vampire en fit de même. Il s'écarta de quelques mètres, et fit de nouveau face à la brune.

« Ne le prends pas mal, » demanda-t-il avec un sourire crispé, « mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne va pas t'en aller un jour, quand tu en auras marre ? »

Elle le regarda quelques instants, hésitant. Puis elle décida de jouer franc jeu. De ne pas juste lui dire ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que lorsque tu auras enfin eu un double Petrova rien que pour toi tu n'auras pas eu ce que tu voulais et tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que dans cinq siècles, s'il y a un autre double Petrova, ou juste une autre fille, tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'aujourd'hui tu ne cherche pas juste à te venger et que tout ceci n'est pas qu'une mascarade ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton. « Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne me pose pas la question. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. »

Elle se rapprocha du vampire, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

« Je sais les tords que je t'ai causé, et je paierai pour ça. Je paie déjà, à vrai dire, mais ce n'est que justice. Je sais ce que je ressens. Et si toi… si on… Je ne pourrai pas si je me demande à chaque seconde si tu me fais confiance. Je ne _pourrai_ pas être… là, si à chaque fois que je dois prendre une décision, je te sens douter. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir que tu seras là, même si tout donne l'impression que je t'ai trahie, parce que ce ne sera pas le cas, » déclara la jeune femme, plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Le vampire la regarda, ne bougeant pas un cil durant son discours. Il resta un moment silencieux, la regardant, détaillant chaque partie de son visage.

« Donc, si je te fais confiance… ? » murmura-t-il dans une esquisse de sourire.

Elena ne répondit pas, mais son cœur parla pour elle, alors qu'il s'envolait vers des vitesses de battement encore inexpérimentées par les êtres humains de base.

« Je sais que ça prendra du temps, » sourit la jeune femme. « Et je suis prête à attendre. Je veux bien que tu me transformes aujourd'hui et passer les deux prochains siècles à te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance. »

L'Originel sourit.

« Ne peux-tu pas envisager que je te fasse _toujours_ confiance ? »

Elena ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire serait tombé comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« Tu voulais protéger les gens que tu aimes. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. On est tous un jour ou l'autre confronté à ce choix impossible, entre les principes et la famille, » la rassura l'immortel. « Et ce choix, tu auras à le faire plus d'une fois si tu veux devenir immortelle. »

« As-tu vraiment une telle opinion de moi ? » s'étonna la jeune femme. « Je ne suis pas si… honorable, ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Bien sûr que si, » contra le vampire en redevenant sérieux. « Je peux t'assurer que je ne t'aurais même pas remarqué sinon. »

« Tu as bien remarqué… » commença Elena, qui se mordit la lèvre plutôt que de continuer.

L'Originel grimaça.

« C'est vrai, je… me suis fait prendre au piège deux fois, » admit le brun. « Tatia était belle, j'étais jeune, humain et idiot. Elle était gentille, et douce, mais n'avait aucun caractère. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'en suis toujours voulu de l'avoir tué. Même indirectement. Avec Katerina, j'ai pensé que je pourrais racheter mes fautes envers Tatia, et, naïf et crédule, je n'ai pas vu le piège qu'était cette… garce ? » tenta-t-il en demandant son avis à Elena, qui confirma avec un sourire. « Et lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai immédiatement pris mes distances. Alors j'ai eu tout le loisir de découvrir que ce qui te rendait… belle, ce n'était pas ton physique. J'ai compris que ce qui m'attirait vers toi, c'était ta ressemblance avec moi, et ta différence également. C'était toi, et non le double, que je voyais. »

Le vampire leva une main qu'il posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Puis il la remonta doucement jusque dans son cou. Il sourit en sentant le frisson de la jeune femme sous la paume de sa main.

« Es-tu conscient de ce que tu me fais ? » demanda Elena dans un murmure rauque.

L'immortel plissa légèrement les yeux tout en souriant en coin.

« Quelque chose comme… oublier où tu te trouves ? Ne plus savoir ce que tu voulais faire, voulais dire ? Perdre de vue le peu de griefs que tu avais contre moi ? » demanda-t-il, devenant un peu plus sérieux à chaque question. « Se désintéresser de tous les points négatifs qui accompagneraient cette relation ? Effacer toutes ces choses raisonnables que te hurle ton cerveau ? Renier la moitié des promesses que tu as faites tout au long de ta vie ? Vouloir partir loin, si loin que tu aurais le droit de tout effacer ? » susurra-t-il alors que sa main allait caresser la joue de la jeune femme. « Oublier jusqu'à ton propre nom ? » finit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Elijah… » murmura la jeune femme qui était certaine qu'elle aurait gémis si elle en avait eu la force.

« Je ne sais pas si je sais ce que je te fais, mais je sais ce que tu provoques en moi, » ajouta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elena ferma les yeux pour ne pas se jeter sur le brun.

« Es-tu certaine que tu veux devenir un vampire ? » demanda l'immortel qui avait retrouvé un peu de contrôle.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et son regard outré valut n'importe quelle réponse.

« Bien, bien, je n'ai rien dis, » assura le vampire en levant les mains en l'air. « Est-ce… moi qui dois te transformer ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Tu ne veux pas ? » s'étonna la jeune femme, un peu… blessée ? Vexée ?

L'Originel prit une main de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de te briser la nuque, vois-tu, » avoua-t-il dans une grimace.

La brune hocha la tête, comprenant les réticences du vampire.

« Eh bien, il n'y aura qu'à laisser Rebekah le faire, » ironisa l'humaine.

Elijah lâcha un rire en secouant la tête, dépité. Mais il arrêta de sourire devant l'expression de la jeune femme.

« Tu… tu es sérieuse ? » demanda-t-il, plus qu'étonné.

Elena hocha la tête de haut en bas.

« Je te l'ai dis, je lui ai dis, je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour vous prouver que je suis digne de confiance, » répéta-t-elle.

« Et moi je te répète que tu as ma confiance, et que tu as aussi celle de ma sœur, » assura le vampire, alors que l'humaine écarquillait les yeux. « Bien sûr que tu l'as. Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, ce n'est pas si facile de ne plus faire confiance à quelqu'un, surtout si on l'apprécie réellement. Rebekah est blessée, vexée, et bafouée dans son orgueil, parce qu'elle a toujours eu un instinct remarquable en ce qui concerne la fiabilité des gens, et qu'elle a tout de suite eu confiance en toi. »

« J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu plus qu'un problème d'orgueil, vu le nombre de fois où elle a essayé de me tuer, » marmonna la brune.

« Justement ! » rigola le vampire. « Je peux t'assurer que si elle t'avais voulu morte, elle t'aurais tué moins d'une heure après s'être réveillée. Là, elle veut juste te faire payer. »

« Et je suppose qu'elle est du genre rancunière ? » grimaça-t-elle.

« Oh, tu devrais n'en avoir que pour quelques décennies, » la rassura le vampire.

« Ah. Ah, » grinça Elena.

L'immortel reprit entre ses mains celles de la jeune femme.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que ce soit moi qui le fasse, je le ferai, mais je n'aimerai pas le faire, » expliqua le vampire.

« Et moi je maintiens que Rebekah le fera, » assura la jeune femme.

Elijah soupira alors qu'un sourire étendait ses lèvres.

« Si tu veux. »

Elena baissa les yeux, regardant leurs mains encore liées.

« Ça te gêne ? » demanda le vampire, prêt à retirer ses mains.

« Certainement pas ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en relevant les yeux vers le brun. « Je prendrai ce que tu me laisseras, » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire timide.

L'Originel combla l'espace entre eux, laissant les mains de la jeune femme pour en poser une dans son cou et l'autre sur sa taille.

« Alors j'espère que tu t'es préparée à tout recevoir, » murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dois-je faire une suite ? Je n'ai rien d'écrit mais des idées plein la tête…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**À très vite**

**Thorïn[e]**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
